


Like A Flame

by flamebirds



Category: Hawk & Dove (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, JFC, because i love bette, i'd die for bette kane, i'd kill donna cabot, was hard, writing her in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/pseuds/flamebirds
Summary: She was like a flame; bright, eye-catching, but deadly.





	Like A Flame

Going to tennis matches has never been something Dawn enjoyed but she was trying to reconnect with old friends and Donna Cabot fell into that category. She was in a game, some sort of rematch, and had invited Dawn to come along for 'moral support' and to 'hold her back from punching the bitch in the face'.

Who the bitch was was a mystery. Dawn may have zoned out, her mind wandering to Hank and Holly and how nothing was the same and nothing would _ever_ be the same. So, really, she had no idea who Donna was going up against or if it even mattered. Probably not, all things considered; Donna was a great tennis player and would most likely win.

Well, that's what she thought until she saw _her_. Bette Kane, former Bat-Girl, former Flamebird and apparently out of the superhero game. Her golden curls were bouncing around her shoulder as she arched her body up, sending the tennis ball flying back at Donna. To say Dawn was surprised was an understatement-- Bette was supposed to be in Gotham, not LA.

If she had known Donna was up against Bette, she would have prepared better. The matter of the fact was, as ditzy as Bette may seem at first impressions, she was a badass mother fucker and she had made tennis her bitch by a very young age. Dawn could remember asking her why she chose it, why she made a career out of it, and Bette just gave her one of her usual dazzling smiles and said because it _wasn't_ a team sport.

At first, she hadn't understood that. Bette was a team player if there ever was one and to hear her speak of her love for a sport because she could do it on her own was weird. It took her awhile to realize that Bette's love for it came from the fact that she wasn't judged. Even Dawn had fallen into the category of people who thought of her as just another airhead, until she got to know her, of course.

Watching Bette play a match of tennis was always something special. She was like a flame; bright, eye-catching, but deadly. She looked so sweet and so innocent but if you crossed her, you had to prepare to be burned. And Donna, well, she had crossed Bette a lot throughout their tennis rivalry.

It showed in the way both played. Donna was furious, pulling no punches, but she still wasn't a match for the infamous Bette Kane. All of the blonde's movements were graceful, like a dancer's, and she never let her opponent get a point against her.

The match was over before it even started and Donna was storming towards her group of friends, a scowl written across her features.

"I can't believe her!"

"Well", Dawn pointed out, "she is _Bette Kane_. She was hardly going to get _worse_ over time."

"She got more insufferable!"

The white-haired girl smiled softly, shaking her head. "I think she's nice. A little much, but she's a good friend."

Donna's eyes widened and she stared at Dawn with horror. "You're _friends_ with her?!"

Whatever response Dawn may have been thinking of never got the chance to be heard, as Bette took that moment as a chance to come over.

She was grinning but when her gaze fell upon Dawn, her mouth formed a perfect 'O' of surprise. Dawn barely had any time to react before Bette had run over, pulling the girl into a kiss.

"Dawn!" She exclaimed, pulling away. "It's been forever!"

She blinked. "Uh, yeah, it has."

Bette sat next to her, still beaming and completely ignoring Donna and her friends. "What've you been up too? I heard Holly's in town."

"Just... coping", she answered, still trying to cope with the fact that _Bette Kane_ had kissed her. "It's been hard, since Hank..."

Strong arms pulled her into a hug. "I know, Dawn, but you know he wouldn't want you to spend all your time wallowing."

"But--"

Bette shook her head, blonde curls flowing down her shoulders. "Nuh uh, Dawn-o. You and I are gonna go out tonight and you are going to have some fun."

She smiled slightly. "And if I don't?"

"I'll kick your ass", she said with a shrug. "We both know I can."

"No arguments here."


End file.
